


Legacy

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: “Ben?” she gasps, something of the old her returning.“I won’t let him do to you what he’s done to me.”OrTwo times the legacy saber doesn't come to Ben Solo and one time it does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 185





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea about the legacy saber that I was discussing with LovesBitca8 last night, and then with that new clip today, I knew I had to write a little something!
> 
> If you avoided the clip for spoilery reasons, you might not want to read.

She is… mesmerizing.

He’s never seen anything like her, on any world that he’s been to—and he’s been to quite a few. She has an innocence about her, and yet…

Power. So much of it. Just coursing through her veins. 

He’d love to train her, to harness some of that power for himself. To stand beside her in battle. He’s read about goddesses on other worlds. Of fertility and wisdom and war—he thinks she encapsulates them all.

These thoughts all run through Kylo’s head in the split second it takes for his grandfather’s saber to whiz past his head and into her open hand. One moment he is straining—nearly struggling with the Force itself trying to call the weapon to him, and the next—

_ She  _ has it. And she’s advancing.

They clash in an explosion of red and blue and pure white light. It’s so bright he squints as he makes his offer.  _ You need a teacher. _ Really? No one has ever taught him how to be smooth. Han was noticeably absent during his teenage years and now—now he’s gone forever.  He fights back the emotion welling up inside and pours his concentration into resisting her. Stars, she’s strong.

And beautiful. So beautiful.

He wants to go ten more rounds with her, if only to watch her in action. But he is tired and weakened and suddenly there’s a searing pain down the right side of his face and body.

The snow is cold, but the feeling as he watches her leave is colder.

* * *

She is brutal.

He knew this going in—even used it to his advantage in the fray. Her fighting style is glorious. Some things she’s taken from him, but the rest of it—the ferocity, the fierceness—that’s all her.

He never thought she’d break his heart, though. When he reached out his ungloved hand for hers, he thought,  _ Finally here is someone who understands. Someone who won’t leave. _

He knows now as the Force ripples through the room and pushes them apart that he was wrong.

They both grunt and scream as the push and pull between them increases to a fever pitch. The lightsaber  _ wants  _ to come to him, he can feel it. But it equally wants to go to her.

Surely there’s something significant in that. 

Even now as the sweat drips off her brow and the feral look returns to her face, he thinks about how beautiful she is. How he had hoped he might get to see up close—to touch her, to  _ taste  _ her. But she ruined it all by rejecting him.

He doesn’t see what happens next because there is a loud explosion and a bright light and the severing of something sacred. The next thing he sees is Hux’s stupid face.  _ Smug bastard. _ Both the saber and Rey are gone.

He follows his rage down to the mineral planet and ends up on his knees, feeling bereft as she leaves again.

* * *

She is terrifying.

The ashen glow to her face is unnatural, and though she is still breathtakingly beautiful—how could she ever not be?—there is something wrong. Very wrong.

Her voice even sounds different, like all the warmth is gone from it. That’s not Rey—she’s the very embodiment of light and sun. But he can feel the dark side rolling off of her, like a disease—a parasite.

It’s _his_ doing. Palpatine. Sidious. Every voice that’s ever been inside his head. It seems that Ben is destined to be betrayed over and over. He once thought he had shared something special with his grandfather, but it was never him.

Fine. Let Palpatine burn the whole galaxy down.

But he can’t have  _ her. _

They clash again in a war of red and blue, the crackling sound of his saber taunting him with each swing as if to say,  _ you can’t save her. _

_ You can’t, my boy. She’s mine… as are you. _

“Shut up!” he yells with a fearsomeness he didn’t know he possessed as he steps forward and knocks her over, the saber rolling away and out of reach.

Rey dusts herself off as she rises, but he can see the darkness in her eyes. He won’t let this happen to her. He stretches out his hand and calls for the saber.

She notices and the rage blankets her face as she thrusts her own hand out, willing it to come to her as well. He sees the wonderment and shock in her eyes as it flies past her head to his outstretched hand.

Finally, he is worthy.

“Ben?” she gasps, something of the old her returning.

“I won’t let him do to you what he’s done to me.”

He takes off running with both sabers ignited.

* * *

If this is what death feels like, then Ben is not sure he minds so much. There is warmth on his face, like hands cupping his cheeks. He feels surrounded by light, inundated, as it flows through him. There’s no voices in his head, and small drops of water start to fall on his face. Wait…

His eyes blink open slowly to see Rey hovering over him. She’s crying. 

“Rey?” he croaks, his voice unusually gravelly.

“Ben—you’re alive!” She gathers him to her chest and he changes his mind instantly. He’d much rather be not dead if this is what awaits him.

“You’re…  _ you  _ again?” He vaguely remembers her snapping out of it and them taking on Palpatine together, but it’s all a bit blurry. Maybe he actually  _ did  _ die.

“Yes and you… sacrificed yourself for me. But I—” She stops, not knowing how to continue.

Ben looks down at his chest and sees two faint handprints. He feels the warmth still lingering just under his skin. “Rey, did you—use Force healing on me?”

She nods. “I think so, yeah.”

He laughs for the first time in… well, years probably. He can feel the blood coursing through his veins, the hard stone beneath him, and most importantly, he feels  _ her. _ The bond is wide open, her relief and contentment swirling around them. And love. He feels that, too. Coming from both of them. “Help me up,” he says.

She pulls him to standing and the first thing he does is wrap his arms around her. He lowers his head and murmurs, “Thank you.” 

Then he’s kissing her.

It’s like time and space erodes and all that’s left is the two of them, standing here together. Their thoughts and feelings bleed together as she slips her tongue inside his mouth, her fingers into his hair. She tastes like sunshine and springtime and everything pure. Definitely worth dying for. He holds her tighter, wanting no separation between his body and hers. 

When they finally break apart—it could be hours or minutes later, time feels irrelevant now that he’s held her like this—he smiles. “You saved me.”

Rey smiles, too. “No, Ben.  _ You  _ saved  _ me  _ first.”

He kisses her again, just because he can. 


End file.
